


Day 11 - Windows

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Smut, Windows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A surprise visit makes Nick Fury a happier man.





	Day 11 - Windows

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I’m a bit behind, but I haven’t been feeling well, so bare with me. Love y’all.

It was another day in the office, just like so many others before. Being the director of Shield came with a lot of responsibilities, plus a fair share of boring tasks that Nick never thought he would have to do. It was true it also had a few perks but, for the most part, it was one headache after the other.

He had seen it all: from a Norse God crashing into a small town, to another one trying to wipe out New York; from a lab accident that turned a mild mannered scientist into a green beast, to a kid, no more than 16yo, becoming a web-slinging hero, after a spider bit him; Nick had definitely seen it all.

“We live in an era of heroes and I’m stuck doing paperwork.”, Nick thought as he finished reviewing the report on the latest Avengers mission. A knock on the door brought him back to the present. Looking up, he saw her leaning against the door frame of his office door, a smile on her lips, making him smile for the first time that day.

Joyce was his light in the darkness. Whenever he was feeling like the world was too much of a dark place, all he had to do was hold her in his arms and the light would be back in the world.

She walked into his office, closing and locking the door behind her, and made her way to him, behind his desk. With one passionate kiss, she chased all his worries away. Turning his chair towards her, Nick pulled her into his lap and kissed her again; feeling her soft lips against his rough ones was his definition of heaven.

Soon, those passionate kisses turned into a full-om make out session. It didn’t take much for Joyce to be straddling him and to be rubbing herself on his, already, fully hardened cock. The more she rubbed herself, the more he wanted her.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He knew it was a risk, but he had to have her. Picking her up and placing her on her feet, Nick pushed his chair to the side and pulled her towards the small file cabinet that stood below the window behind them. Turning her back towards, he kissed her neck, sucking on her sweet spot and making her moan his name, and gridding on her ass, while his hands massaged her breasts.

Nick leaned her over the cabinet, pulled her dress skirt up and that’s when he saw just how wet she was. He could hear her begging him to fuck her, her voice shaking in anticipation. Pushing her panties to the side, he quickly pulled his cock out and aligned himself with her entrance and, with a hard thrust, got inside of her. The feeling of having her wrapped around his cock was almost pushing him over the edge, and hearing her moan his name while adjusting to him wasn’t helping either.

Nick wanted to start slow, each thrust hard and calculated to tease her as much as possible, but he soon learned that that wasn’t going to last long. He picked up his pace, making her moan his name with each hard thrust and came over and over again. He could feel he was getting close, so he told her to come with him. A few hard thrusts later and they were both coming together, moans escaping both their lips in ecstasy.

Taking a moment to catch their breaths, they both looked out the window, the sun setting being the perfect backdrop to their little rendezvous. Nick pulled out and, after arranging himself, helped Joyce straighten up. He pulled her close, hugging her tight in his arms, whispering how much he loved her in her ear. He could hear the smile on her lips as she told him that she loved him too.

After a while, they both walked out of his office, making their way out of Shield’s Headquarters and to his car, Nick trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto his lips. He loved that woman more than anything and there was nothing that he wouldn’t do for her, and he made sure she knew that every single day.

As they made their way home, Nick couldn’t help but to think just how his life had changed since Joyce entered his life and how much happier he was. ”She’s my guiding light.”, he thought, looking over at the woman sitting next to him, a smile on both their lips.


End file.
